


Conclusion

by kashiichan



Category: Digimon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashiichan/pseuds/kashiichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes reality seems like a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt?** Ends  
>  **Word Count:** 322  
>  **Notes:** It mustn't have been easy to leave everything behind.

After summer camp was over and they'd all gotten back home, Yamato wondered whether he'd be alright. While meeting the digimon had been fun, having to come to terms with his problems hadn't. He wasn't sure whether it was the presence of the other kids or whether it was one in particular, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to continue pretending he was okay. Fact of the matter was that he kept having dreams of what had happened in the Digital World, and how close he had unwittingly gotten to the others. He'd let them down once or twice, but they hadn't abandoned him and he needed that stability now. He craved it, he realised with amusement, like a battle-weary digimon craves food.

Looking around the apartment only served to reinforce his complete isolation. No kid ever kept their room so tidy, nor their possessions so well organised. It was natural to have some kind of chaos. Yamato had grown up too quickly, trying to distance himself from the other children so he hadn't had to interact with them. He didn't _understand_ them, too eager to play and quick to forgive. Yamato held grudges. His longest one had actually been with Taichi, although in real time they hadn't exactly had time to fight. He realised with a start that he missed fighting with the brunette, temper as wild as his hair and quick to react to any perceived injustice. He missed the adrenaline rush of living under your own power, but in harmony with others. With friends.

He needed to call someone. Taichi maybe, or Sora; _anyone_ to convince him he was still alive, that he hadn't died when they'd left the Digital World. Or maybe he had dreamed it all? Maybe Gabumon and Patamon and Agumon and all the others didn't really exist. How could he be sure? Yamato pinched himself hard and picked up the phone.


End file.
